


End of the World

by P_lutonium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arguement, Clark Kent is Superman, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in a tumblr prompt.</p><p>Kara get's a surprise visit at the office and Cat isn't too pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara tapped her pen on the expanse of desk beside her notebook and tablet. It was lunchtime, half of the office was out on lunch break and her boss, Cat Grant, was out at some fancy restaurant with chief-in-editor to discuss their big January issue; It had to be just right, just like every other issue if the magazine. For now, everything was as calm as a busy city could be; nothing that screamed Supergirl.

When she thought about it, there hadn’t really been any disasters in the past week; and it wasn’t as though she wasn’t grateful for the repeal, but she was growing bored. She wanted to be fighting aliens, not tapping her pen on the desk like she was an upcoming drummer. She had half the mind to go and annoy Winn, but he seemed to be working pretty hard, and it wasn’t like they were even talking properly, which killed her a little.

After last week he was more than withdraw, he still turned u to their team super meetings, but now James was a messenger between them, and it was the worst thing she could ever imagine. But as much as she wanted to fix things she could never falsify feelings, it would just hurt everyone involved. With a glance over at her best friend, she sighed, then picked up her empty mug and stood from the desk, smoothing down her pleated crimson skirt and slinking over to Winn’s desk. “I’m just going to refill my coffee, do you want more?”

Winn looked up, “I’m good.” He brushed off, even though she could see the empty mug right in front of him.

She wanted to push, but she didn’t, and which a dejected hum and wandered across the office to fetch her own coffee. She spent longer than necessary pouring the coffee, adding milk and sugar. She sipped it quickly before deciding it would do and heading back towards her desk, only to freeze in her tracks when she saw that there was someone sat in her chair. At a speed almost too fast for a human, she dashed across the floor, placed her coffee onto the white surface and launched herself into the arms of the stranger.

“Whoa!” Clark called, chuckling at her enthusiasm. “Nice to see you too big cousin.”

Kara giggled, not pulling back from the other Kryptonian. “What are you doing here? I mean, I’m glad you’re here, but why?” She was speaking at a million-miles-an-hour, almost afraid that she was seeing an illusion and it wasn’t actually Kal-El hugging her.

“I’m here with Lois, she’s visiting for a media award, I get the pleasure of being her date.” His words sounded bitter, but Kara could tell he was joking, especially when he broke into a smile.

“You love it really.” She grinned. “How long are you staying for?”

Kal-El shrugged, “A couple of days? Think National City could deal with the both of us?”

“Can Metropolis bear to give you up?” She replied her face etched into a permanent smile; her day had been made, and nothing could bring it down.

“Kiera!”

Kara’s heart stopped and she slipped from her cousins grip to face her boss, who had emerged from the elevator and was staring directly at her. All eyes were on her. “Can you explain to me why he’s” she gestured to Clark, “Is doing here, and why in god's name you’re hugging Lois Lanes boyfriend.” Her face lit up red, and she quickly crossed the floor to take Cat’s bags, shooting Clark an apologetic smile.

“Miss Grant, I can explain, it’s not what you think.” She hurried after the woman and into the glass office, giving Clark a look that told him to stay put.

“That’s that my ex-husband said when I walked in on him and the maid in the bathroom. I expect a full explanation.”

She nodded viciously, “Yes Miss Grant.” She spoke as the door swung shut. “Cat, honestly, it’s not what it looks like-“

“So I didn’t just seem you in an intimate embrace with Lois Lane’s boyfriend? Kara.” Cat stopped herself short, hand balanced on her hip and face a mask of displeasure. “Explain yourself now, or get out of my office and don’t bother coming home tonight. Not only is it inappropriate to have a Daily Planet reporter here, he’s almost as awkward as you are.” Cat turned around and stalked to her desk, “I only went out for lunch, were you jealous?”

“No!” Kara denied, “I trust you, I picked out the restaurant myself remember, it wasn’t even romantic.” She felt close to tears at the idea of being unfaithful to Cat.

Cat drew in a breath, “So you were jealous. Don’t think you can lie to me Kara, I know you better than anyone-”

“My cousin!” Kara interrupted, shouting it out to stop her girlfriend mid-rant, not wanting to hear anything else. She felt immediately guilty for interrupting Cat, but she couldn’t allow the rant to go on when it was pointless in the first place.

“Excuse me?” The hand was back on the hip and an eyebrow was cocked.

Kara spared a glance at her cousin, who was perched awkwardly on the edge of her desk, obviously trying not to overhear their argument. “He’s my cousin. Clark Kent is my cousin, that’s why we were hugging. He came with Lois for your award thing and decided to surprise me. We aren’t involved, we aren’t in love, I was just so glad to seem him in a normal situation; not when either his of my life is in danger.”

“Clark Kent is Superman?”

“Yes.” She finally sighed, deflating at the signal for the end of their argument. “I would never love someone else the way I love you Cat, I couldn’t. Did you really think I was cheating?” Her bottom lip quivered, and she wrapped her arms around her body.

Cat stepped forward so that they were only a pace away, “No, of course not. I got worked up, I’m sorry.” She reached out and took one of Kara’s hands, squeezing it tight.

“It’s okay,” Kara mumbled, using the sleeve of her free hand to wipe her eyes. “I should probably get back to work now, I’ll see him out.” She shuffled from the office. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” She told Kal-El.

“I’ll see myself out,” Clark told her, “Go sort out your human.”

Kara glanced up at him, “We’ll meet up before you leave right?”

“Of course,” He assured her, “How’s tonight?”

“Tomorrow?” She challenged because she doubted she would be allowed to leave the room tonight.

Clark rolled his eyes, “Tomorrow big Cousin.”

“Bye!” She called as he made his way to the elevators, adjusting his glasses as he threw a wave over his shoulder. Taking a breath, Kara turned back around and walked back into Cat’s office, straight through onto the balcony where they could talk in relative privacy, without the sparsely populated office watching. “Cat, I’m really sorry I didn’t say anything.”

Cat just stared at her, then prowled forward pushing her into the railing and gripping her hip. “You are mine, okay?” Her lips attached to Kara’s neck, working frantically over the skin.

“Okay.” Kara gasped in willing response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definite warning change with this one. This chapter was eagerly awaited, so I hope I delivered :)

Of the many times Kara had visited Cat’s ocean side mansion, she was certain almost 9/10 times she’d entered through the window, the other times it had been through the backdoor, always wary of the paparazzi that could expose them if they caught even a shot. Tonight however, with the sun ducking below the horizon, Kara found herself being led through the front door and across the foyer at a speed that should be worrying coming from a woman in heels.

Since the incident at lunchtime, Cat had rarely let her out of her sight, always needing her for one errand or another. Kara understood of course, she understood that Cat had the fear that she would leave her, and no matter how many times Kara showed her, no matter how Kara showed her, she still had the little bit of doubt that had been burned into her when Carters father left, for a younger woman.

Nothing had changed since her last visit a day ago, Carters spare school books were still littering the vintage chair in the foyer, and Kara’s spare coat was hung on the coat rack. However, she didn’t have much time to inspect the room, because the second the door clicked shut, she was pushed against one of the white walls beside the archway that led into the living room. Kara barely squeaked before any sound she made was swallowed by the blonde who was kissing her furiously, like her life depended on staying fused.

Kara’s hand slipped from Cat’s grip and reached up to hold the smaller woman hips, whilst Cat’s hands framed either side of her head, leaving nowhere for her to run even if she wanted to. Kara had no intentions of leaving, and she kissed back with equal passion, nipping at lightly balmed lips to allow entrance to a cavern well explored.

There was nothing gentle about their kiss, and their tongues clashed furiously, and it was a fight for dominance, because while at work Kara was meek mannered and awkward, at home and with Cat she could be just as dominant if it was called for, but she didn’t have any issue with rolling over and allowing Cat to take charge, she actually found it relieving, especially when her submissiveness followed a particularly hard battle.

Cat only broke for air for a fraction of a second before she attached her lips to Kara’s neck, sucking at the expanse of skin so hard that Kara was certain that if she were human it would mark her, and the bites that followed the sucking would have definitely marked her pale skin. Panting, and head thrown back for better access, Kara began to work on the buttons of her shirt, one after the other with trembling fingers as she tried to think. It was only moments before the pale pink material hung from her shoulders, and in the next second she had flipped them so that she had a chance to lavish the beautiful woman who had been paying homage to the base of her throat.

The noise that Cat made when Kara began her trail of kisses were enough to send a shot of heat to her stomach and lower, and they just encouraged her further. She was always careful when it came to Cat’s throat, leave no marks that couldn’t be covered, that was her method, she didn’t want awkward follow-up questions from anyone, and she didn’t want someone to take the wrong idea and think Cat was entertaining someone other than herself. Hands away from Cats hips, she used short nails to scratch gentle lines from wrist to elbow, enjoying the reaction she got.

“Kara.” Cat gasped, arching into her as Kara palmed Cats breasts through her dress. She didn’t get the chance to repeat herself however, because Kara claimed her mouth again, this time even less gentle. If Kara thought the ‘thank Rao you’re not dead sex’ was good, then the jealous sex was even better; like every single holiday rolled into one, times an uncountable number, because she could never quantify how sex with Cat made her feel.

Kara smiled against Cat’s lips as the older woman lifted herself up to wrap her legs around the hero’s waist, arms coming to loop around her neck as she shamelessly sought friction. If Kara had felt any embarrassment as she walking into their relationship, it was gone the second Cat proved how fearless she was in bed, and she was constantly surprising her with innovative ways to grow closer.

Finally, Kara’s free hand found the zip on the back of Cat’s dress, and she pulled it down eagerly, freeing her other hand to work the blue material from Cats shoulders, and subsequently onto the floor. “Carter?” She gasped as she pulled back from Cat slightly.

“With his father,” Cat Replied just as out of breath, face flushed. “Don’t mention my son whilst we’re making out.”

“Yes, boss.” Kara mocked, leaning her head down to suck at Cat’s collar bone, silencing any further replies as the woman gasped at the sensation. She used her hands to grip Cat’s sides, carrying her from the hall and towards the master bedroom on the second floor. She didn’t break contact from her sucking as she half walked, half floated up the staircase and along the glass-lined hallway towards Cat’s bedroom. Somewhere along the journey she lost her shirt and glasses, and her skirt dropped down to pool at her ankles as she moved, causing her to kick it away in annoyance before finally crossing the bedroom and laying Cat in the bed, the older woman panting and already covered in a thin sheen of sweat, arousal clear even to dull human senses.

Kara knew that her eyes were consumed by her pupil as she extracted herself from Cats grip to stare down at the woman. Cat looked glorious, laid out in her matching blue lace underwear, chest rising and falling with each increased breath, eyes lidded half shut. Kara knelt at the end of the bed, removing each heal and placing a soft kiss on each of Cat’s ankles, it had gone from the rough desire for sex to the need to make love, to assure each other that nothing was going to change just yet.

Slowly she made her way up Cat’s left leg, kissing and nipping at flawless skin, flicking her tongue over the microscopic scar on the inside of her knee. Finally, she reached milky thigh, inhaling deeply through her nose and overwhelming herself with the strong musk, this was real. For a second her eyes flicked up, meeting Cats even in the darkened room. Finally, she drew the ruined panties down Cats legs, flinging them to an unknown location as she focused on the glistening sex that had been uncovered. Without touching Kara could see that it was more than wet, but she didn’t look for too long, and used a finger to draw a path along Cats thigh, to the trimmed path of blond hair, and then down through slick folds, eliciting a gasp from her lover.

After a long moment she withdrew the digit, lifting it to her lips and sucking it clean, before plunging it back in with satisfying results; Cats body arching off of the bed, unadulterated moan ripping through her body as she released some of the pressure that had been built up. “Kara!” Cat screamed eyes clamped shut as the younger woman entered a second finger and moved them in and out gently, at an almost agonising pace. It wasn’t long before Kara felt her clamp around her two fingers, but before she could tip over the edge, she withdrew them and replaced fingers with her eager tongue, soaking up the juices that flowed onto her tongue, accompanied by an even louder wail of her name as Cat let herself go.

Kara kept licking as Cat rode out the orgasm, mewling at the constant pleasure. Her muscles didn’t stop contracting until Kara finally pulled herself away, only to crawl onto the bed, kissing Cat’s stomach and making her way up until she grazed over her covered breasts and straight back to Cats mouth, where she kissed like her life depended on it.

As the other woman came back to earth, her fingers traveled south, intent on pleasing the younger girl. She slipped her hand under the waistband on what could only be boy shorts, and in any other situation Cat would have laughed, but this just turned her on more. As they kissed, Cat thrust into her with three fingers, using her thumb to tease the little bundle of nerves above her clit. Kara ground herself onto the hand, using her own to release Cats breasts and massage them as they kissed. Kara knew she wasn’t far either, and without warning, she came with a loud gasp that Cat swallowed.

Cat let her ride it out, before she removed herself from the other woman, sliding down her body until she could remove Kara’s underwear and straddle a thigh, going back to work with her fingers and she ground herself against Kara’s leg, leaving shameless streaks of wetness as she came undone a second time, and took Kara with her.

Recovering quicker this time, Kara sat up, mashing their mouths together as Cat slumped against her leg, tired but not exhausted. Kara easily ran her hands down Cat’s body, until she found her centre again, this time only teasing gently as she removed herself from the kiss and instead fused her mouth to a pert nipple, rolling it over her tongue, biting and sucking as she drew delicious noises from Cat, mewls and gasps, the noises that fuelled her fantasies.

“I’m all yours,” Kara promised, “I’m yours,” She repeated, and Cat bit down on her shoulder as she came for a third time, slumping down to rest her head in the crook of Kara’s neck, blanketed by tousled blonde hair.

Gently Kara lowered them into the bed, moving up towards the pillows. She could feel Cat’s breathing returning to normal, and once it had the woman sprang back up, ripping away the bra Kara had thrown on that morning, and kissing her way purposefully down, paying homage to each breast in earnest before licking her abs and finally settling between raised thighs and lowering herself down until Kara felt the soft breath on her centre, just above her sex. “Cat,” She whispered as the woman finally made contact, suckling gently but purposefully, teasing with her tongue as her hands massaged Kara’s ass, “Cat,” Kara whispered again as she began to unravel again, this time more thoroughly.

“Cat!”

Finally, Kara felt the release she needed, and she was blinded by a flash of white light that she’d only begun experiencing whenever she was with Cat. Her hands gripped the sheets so hard that she heard the tearing, but as Cat continued to suck, she couldn’t find it in herself to stop because she couldn’t concentrate on anything but the stunning woman between her legs.

Licking her lips like a cat who got the cream, Cat finally crawled her way back up and settled into Kara’s arms, hand resting over Kara’s taut stomach as she held on possessively.

“Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Is it okay?  
> There's a possible 3rd chapter coming, if anyone wants it?

**Author's Note:**

> Possibility of a second chapter, but I don't know if anyone would be interested? The second chapter would be the evening :)


End file.
